


Elsewhere

by Refractions



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refractions/pseuds/Refractions
Summary: “Having fun?” he’s going for playful but really just sounds breathless, even to his own ears. Their eyes rake over his body just as his follow their movements, namely Taakos hand falling from Magnus’ head to between his own legs, lightly stroking over his clit.“Oh, more, now that you’re here,” Taako sighs out.Kravitz is pulled away from a lazy day with his boys for work, only to come back to a nice surprise.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz, Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako, Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Elsewhere

“You’ve done well today as always, Kravitz,” the Raven Queens illustrious voice echoes through his mind as he kneels before her throne, head bowed, the ebbing and flowing black mist of her form dancing in his periphery, “I apologize for pulling you away from your affairs so suddenly.”

“It is of no matter, my Queen, you know this. I am sworn to you.” he affirms, warmth clear in his voice because of course it is true. Yet even as the words leave his mouth he considers the scene he left for his summons to handle a syndicate of necromancers considered too dangerous for the reapers under his stead to handle. 

A rare and calm afternoon spent still snuggled in bed. All three of them together with a full day free to bask in each other's warmth and company, despite Taakos and Magnus’ ever expanding schedules, not to mention his continued unpredictable one. Kravitz was warm and sleepy in the highly coveted middle spot between his two boys, body pressed close to Magnus’ front as Taako is practically plastered to his back. He remembers being in an unimaginable tangle of limbs; Taakos arm tight around his chest, his lips slowly pressing against the nape of his neck where his locs had been pulled into a bun the night before, their legs slotted together until Kravitz had forgotten where his began and theirs ended, his own arm thrown around Magnus, the fighters muscular one thrown over the both of them and pulling them together in a manner some might find oppressive but that Kravitz and Taako both have found to be comforting. Hands roaming and caressing gently, lips pressing soft and comforting. 

“You may go now, Kravitz.” the sound of her voice in his head jolts him from the memory, and he feels himself physically jump. Kravitz knows by her slightly smug and playful tone that she can sense his distraction from her, and it makes the tips of his ears burn. Never during his time in her service does he think he’s ever been so distracted, so eager to be elsewhere when his allegiance to her had been his only purpose for so long. 

“Of course,” he utters quickly, standing and bowing deep before her, “if you may require me again, do not hesitate to call.”

Kravitz stands upright again, turning so fast that his cloak flicks and flourishes behind him in an ark of black feathers, embarrassment growing as her lilting “yes, of course,” follows behind him while he walks from her hall. The large black double doors rimmed in gold accents that exist as the sole entrance and exit open automatically for him, and close with a thud that reverberates down the long candle lit hallway once he's out. Usually Kravitz would luxuriate in walking around her palace, even if only for a moment to collect his thoughts and calm the adrenaline coursing through his veins before returning home. Today he can’t seem to find the patience, thinking of Taako and Magnus waiting for him. It’s only been a few hours, they’re probably still in bed, swathes of late afternoon sun settling over them in a hazy glow. It makes him flush and grin with excitement.

Summoning his scythe from the ether is easy and familiar, as is cutting open the portal that will bring him back to the material plane. Kravitz has always found transitioning from plane to plane messes with his senses, sight and hearing going fuzzy for a moment despite how often he does it. He considers himself lucky for his desensitization to the sensation, recalling how bringing any of the members of his newly acquired family (with the exception of Lup and Barry who are adjusting) made them feel woozy and disoriented.

Stepping through the inky black of the portal and emerging into the bright entrance of their home, Kravitz immediately begins moving to find his boyfriends, not waiting for the haziness to leave his senses. It’s why he’s halfway up the stairs to the upper landing where their bedroom is before he registers what he’s hearing.

His boys definitely haven’t left bed, if the rhythmic thumping of the headboard against the wall, Taakos loud breathy moans and Magnus’ returning grunts are anything to go by. A hot white pang of arousal flashes through Kravitz's core at the sounds they’re making; they sound desperate and close and Kravitz wants nothing more than to watch them shake apart in each other's arms. He continues up the stairs, faster than before, turning the corner to their bedroom where the door is wide open and Kravitz gets an eyeful of what exactly they’ve been up to while he was gone.

They don’t stop even as he leans against the doorframe, observing as they lose themselves in the pleasure of each other's bodies. He takes in the sight of Taako laid out on his back, long pale legs wrapped around Magnus’ waist as the human pushes into him over and over, faster and harder. His hands roaming over Magnus’ sinewy shoulders, up into his unruly auburn hair and back down again. Taakos own hair is messily strewn about the pillow, framing his angular face which is contorted in ecstasy. God Kravitz loves when he looks like this, mouth dropped open, eyes lidded and hazy with lust. His attention draws to Magnus who's looking very hot and bothered indeed, his face is flushed and his brows are furrowed in concentration and his groans are becoming more insistent. Kravitz is so aroused he's dizzy with it. 

Magnus suddenly moves one of his hands from where they were supporting him on either side of Taakos head to the elfs thigh, pulling it from around his midsection and roughly shoving it towards Taakos chest, holding it there with a bruising grip that Kravitz knows drives Taako crazy. The new angle must do something for Taako because he curses out a “Fuck, Maggie, yes!”, one of his slender manicured hands tangling in his hair and pulling tight. This new angle also definitely does something for Kravitz because now he can see Magnus’ thick cock pushing in and out Taakos folds, shiny and wet with slick, and he’s so hard in his slacks it aches. He can’t bear to just watch any longer.

He clears his throat softly.

Magnus slows slightly but doesn’t stop, gently rocking into Taako now as their gazes turn to him. Their pupils are blown wide and Kravitz hums in approval.

“Having fun?” he’s going for playful but really just sounds breathless, even to his own ears. Their eyes rake over his body just as his follow their movements, namely Taakos hand falling from Magnus’ head to between his own legs, lightly stroking over his clit.

“Oh, more, now that you’re here,” Taako sighs out, and despite the very porny phrasing that Kravitz usually finds embarrassing, he pays no mind and takes it as an invitation and rushes forward with a growl. Kravitz immediately leans down to kiss Taako, one hand coming to tangle into his hair, the other running down to tease at a nipple. He can tell Magnus’ thrust have sped up again by sound alone, the wet slap of Taako taking his cock loud in the room. Taakos gasps and sighs turn into full on moans, immediately answered by one of Kravitz's own as the reaper takes the opportunity of Taakos open mouth to thrust his tongue in, quick and dirty and uncoordinated. Kravitz lets the hand that was toying with Taakos nipple run down past the scars on his chest, smoothing over his stomach until he can brush the elfs hand away and replace it with his own. 

He cups over Taakos mound, feels the patch of neatly trimmed blonde hair, course against his palm as he lets his fingers dip to where he and Magnus are connected. His deft fingers play along either side Taakos entrance, noting the way they’re immediately soaked and slippery. Kravitz pulls away from Taakos mouth.

“You’re so wet, darling,” he breathes heatedly against his lips, and Taako whimpers as he pushes his fingers closer inwards to feel the way Magnus stretches his entrance open with each thrust. Magnus whines behind them where Kravitz is half on the bed leaning over Taako, feels one of his broad hands smooth up his clothed back and over his shoulder. Kravitz rises at the touch, twisting to face Magus and capture his lips as well. 

Kissing the two of them is usually different yet pleasant; Taako sharp, hot, and impatient, where Magnus likes to take his time, exploratory and completely all encompassing. Today though, the fighter is just as impatient. It takes Kravitz by surprise the way both of Magnus’ hands come to grip his face, pull at the nape of his neck, stroke over him quickly, all the while his tongue flicks against his own, teeth pulling and nipping his lips. Magnus pulls away with a hissed “fuck”, and it would seem in his haste to kiss Kravitz senseless, his thrusts have stopped completely. He’s sheathed deep in Taako, pelvis pressed flush against where Kravitz’s hand still rests where they’re connected and now the reaper can feel why Magnus seems so desperate. Pressed against his fingers where they rest against Taakos folds and bracket Magnus’ dick is their cock ring, shining silver contrasting starkly against his flushed cock and red curls where it’s snug around the base. 

“Oh,” he breathes out, stroking up and down, making sure to squeeze around Magnus and brush over Taakos clit at the same time, causing them both to gasp “has Taako been mean to you today, baby?” 

Kravitz brings his drenched fingers to Magnus’ lips, and he takes them eagerly, laving his tongue over and between his fingers and letting out a small sound of affirmation.

“It’s not mean if he likes it,” Taako mutters, just before Kravitz feels slim fingers cup around his own dick through his slacks. Kravitz hisses, pulls his fingers from Magnus’ mouth and lets his hips roll slowly against the elfs warm touch. Placing his hand back near Taakos mound and pressing his thumb snug against the elfs swollen clit, Kravitz lets his other hand drift to Magnus’ hair and pulls roughly as to jerk his head back so he can bite and suck at his neck..

“Are you going to be good for us, Magnus?” he asks and bites hard, hears both his boys whine and whimper at his touch.

“Yes,” Magnus huffs out, “please..”

“Then make Taako come for us, love,” and the words spur the fighter into action, hips pulsing slow and deep, causing a small broken “fuck” to fall from Taakos lips. When Kravitz turns his eyes towards the elf, his eyes are dark, and he’s flushed from his chest all the way to the tips of his long ears. Taakos head tips back as Magnus gains momentum, eyes fluttering closed, hands swiftly moving to grip one of each of their thighs respectively. Kravitz follows the pace they set with his thumb against Taako’s clit, pushing and rubbing until Taakos moans are hitching higher and higher. His grip on their thighs have grown white knuckled, and Kravitz knows he won’t last much longer by the way his brow furrows, the way he writhes and tenses against the mattress.

“I’m- fuck, oh fuck- mmmh close, Mags, Krav, please, faster, right- AH -right there! Fuck yes, yes!” Taakos rambling falls into long sighing moans as he comes, long and hard and beautiful. Kravitz watches with clouded eyes, sparing glances towards Magnus and the way he hungrily watches and pants and groans for Taako, eventually leaning forward to kiss the moans from Taakos lips. As Taako begins to come down, panting and twitching through the aftershocks, he rubs the hand that previously had a death grip on Magnus’ thigh encouragingly up and down. The human whimpers at the contact, hips still pulsing slightly and Kravitz knows he must be desperate; who knows how long Taako’s been teasing him. 

“Tell him, Maggie,” he hears Taako murmur against Magnus’ ear, “tell him what you were thinking about while he was gone.” 

Magnus whines, before letting Taako gently push him up with a hand to his shoulder so that he’s face to face with Kravitz again. The reaper thought that Magnus had been flushed before, but now he is brilliantly red, avoiding eye contact and panting still. Kravitz lifts a hand to cup his cheek, turning Magnus’ face until their eyes meet, smiling and raising his eyebrows in a way he hopes is encouraging. The gesture earns him a lusty look from Magnus before he’s lunging forward and kissing Kravitz in the manner he’s used to, slow, passionate, claiming. Magnus pulls away but doesn't go far, immediately beginning to speak in a low tone that makes Kravitz's dick twitch.

“Please let me ride you, I want to come on your dick,” Magnus moans against his mouth, Kravitz feels a renewed twist of arousal through his stomach, groaning right back and lunging forward to capture his lips again. Usually when Magnus asks to be fucked, there’s a lot more blushing, stuttering, embarrassment, but he must truly be needy for it today to sound so sure and ready, and the thought makes his head spin. 

“Yes, yes, of course,” he breathes haltingly between kisses. Perhaps on any other day Kravitz would have teased him more, talked dirty into his ear until he was begging for him to pound him into the mattress, but Kravitz feels his resolve crumbling and he feels just as breathless and needy as Magnus looks now. Running a greedy hand down Magnus’ back and waist, over one firm globe of his ass where he grabs and pulls and kneads, the fighter whimpers. Kravitz lets his fingers drift inwards to play over Magnus’ hole, only to be surprised again. He pulls away from Magnus’s searching lips, looking into his lidded eyes as his fingers play over their silicone buttplug that’s waiting there. He pushes it in firmly, pulsing the toy back and forth with his fingers, which makes Magnus’ eyes snap closed and a reedy moan to tear from his throat. 

Kravitz is off the bed in an instant, tearing at his clothes and discarding them carelessly on the floor. When his eyes turn to Taako, the elf is laying lavishly against the bed, looking very much like the cat who got the cream with the smirking smile that's plastered across his face right now.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” he chuckles out, struggling with the socks and shoes he never took off for a moment before he's able to pull his pants and underwear down in one motion. Taakos laugh is high and tinkling, and Magnus even lets out a small huff of amusement, although he seems not capable of much more as he zeros in on Kravitz's exposed body and the smile falls from his lips. He looks like a starved man all over again. Kravitz supposes he is. 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we, bone daddy. Who else is going to dick Magnus so good he can’t see straight?” Taako asks innocently. Kravitz approaches the bed again, straddling Taakos hips for a second and claiming his lips, and he feels both their hands immediately begin to wander over his now naked skin. He hums at the contact and pulls away.

“You have a strap on,” Kravitz says teasingly, patting Taakos cheek before giving him one last lingering kiss and rolling off to his other side, arranging himself on his back against the pillows next to Taako and holding his arms open for Magnus to join him. 

Magnus’ breathing has quickened considerably, and he gently pulls himself from Taako, making the elf gasp slightly. Leaning down to kiss him, soft and gentle, Kravitz watches their tongues brush together and he feels warm, warm, warm. Warm with want and warm with love. He loves them so much.

Magnus is on him quickly after that, thick thighs straddling his hips and grinding against Kravitz so that they’re cocks are brushing, pressing their lips together fast and filthy. A full on moan drags itself from Kravitz’s throat, not realizing how little contact he had received up until this moment and it feels so, so good, sending electricity up his spine. He can’t wait anymore, moves one of his hands down behind Magnus to grasp at the plug and gently work it out of him, letting it fall off the side of the bed. A litany of “yes” and “please” and “need you” fall from Magnus’ lips against his own, and who is he to deny their patient boy.

“Yes, darling, you’ve been so good, let me just-” he's turning to search for the lube, but before he can get very far, Taakos hand is around his cock, slicking him up in teasing strokes. Kravitz’s head falls back, sighing and rolling his hips into the contact. Too soon Taakos hand leaves his cock and moves back to Magnus’ hole, spreading some more of the lube there as well. Taakos eyes are dark again, all the teasing gone out of him as he grabs Kravitz dick again to hold it upright, leaning forward to kiss along Kravitz neck and jaw, and Magnus immediately takes the opportunity presented to him to sink down to the hilt on the reaper.

All the breath leaves his lungs at the feeling. Magnus is warm, slick, tight, and altogether too beautiful above him. His eyes are closed, biting his lip and whimpering as he rolls his hips in small circles, growing accustomed to the feeling. Taako has gone back to biting and sucking dark spots into his neck, the sensation paired with the way Magnus is taking his pleasure almost overwhelming, and Kravitz takes a moment to appreciate the way Magnus’ body looks thick and soft in all the right ways. His hands go to Magnus’ broad muscular hips, and he turns his face to get at Taakos lips, his efforts eagerly met. Magnus chooses that moment to raise up and sink right back down, a fast snap of his hips that make both of them moan.

And then Magnus is riding him in earnest. Kravitz immediately begins to match his rhythm, jerking his hips up just as Magnus is bearing down, and he knows neither of them will last long at this rate. Magnus is moaning out steadily, and when Kravitz uses the grip on his hips to arch him a certain way, angles his own hips just right, those moans become full on open mouthed cries as he nails Magnus’ prostate. Kravitz hears a moan into his ear and when he glances over to Taako he sees that his hands are between his legs, one of them thrusting two fingers into himself and the other rubbing steadily at his clit. Kravitz will have none of that.

He brings one of his hands to Takkos face, turning it so he can kiss him again. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of kissing Taako, of kissing either of them, really.

“Let me take care of you,” he groans as they part; Magnus hasn’t slowed in the slightest, hands braced on his chest to keep the angle and completely lost to the sensation that Kravitz can only assume he’s been craving for hours. 

Taako breathes out a quick and uncharacteristically quiet “okay” while he lets Kravitz guide him to his knees and then to straddle his chest. Bringing both arms under Taakos thighs, Kravitz helps him shuffle forward until he’s panting warm and fast against the elfts cunt, looking up to meet Taakos eyes as he leans heavily against the headboard. Kravitz feels one of Taakos hands thread through his hair, holding and guiding his head as he lowers his pussy down onto Kravitz’s waiting mouth. The reaper immediately lets his tongue lap against Taakos entrance and up to his clit, up and down like that a few times before taking his engorged clit into his mouth and sucking, flicking his tongue across it fast and hard. The sensation makes Taako keen.

“Kravvie, finger me, please, please- fuck…” the words drip from Taakos mouth and there’s a ringing in his ears as he tries to fight of his growing orgasm long enough to fuck his boys into oblivion. Kravitz immediately moves two fingers to Taakos entrance, finding no resistance pushing them in on account of how wet he is, lips and tongue still working steadily over his sensitive nub. Taako wails, crying out as Kravitz skillfully pushes and pulls his fingers at that spot inside that will make him come so hard he sees stars. Magnus is growing steadily louder as he rides him, hips slapping faster and harder to try and come through the cock ring that’s keeping him on edge. Kravitz lets the hand not fingering Taako fall to Magnus thigh, stroking, caressing, gripping tight as he draws closer.

Taako has grown silent above him, head thrown back and breathes dragging from his lungs in harsh pants; Kravitz knows exactly what this means. He redoubles his efforts, going faster at his clit and with his fingers until he feels Taako beginning to shake apart above him. The hand not gripped in Kravits hair slams against the wall, a quiet and concise “oh fuck” falls from his lips, and then Taako’s squirting over Kravitzs mouth and chin, writhing and rolling his hips through the powerful sensation. Kravitz happily laps at his folds and over his clit as it happens, eyes closing as he lets the own waves of his orgasm start to wash over him. 

Taako pulls his cunt away from Kravitz's lips once he’s done, swinging his leg from around Kravitz's neck until he's kneeling beside the both of them.

“Fuck, sorry babe,” he pants, wiping at some of the fluid still clinging to his lips, looking well and truly embarrassed.

“Don't be, gods, that was hot,” he manages to grunt out through moans, and Magnus lets out a small “yes fuck, Taako, you’re beautiful” between is own keens of pleasure.

Kravitz is so close, not sure how much longer he can hold out against the way Magnus is taking his cock, stuttering out, “Magnus, baby, what do you need?” in hopes to get him there before he loses it. 

“Touch me, touch me, I’m almost-” Magnus sobs, and before he can even finish the sentence, Taakos hand is there, stroking hard, fast, and slick over the head of Magnus’ dick. His mouth falls open in a silent scream, and then he’s coming, groaning loudly as spurts of cum reach all the way up Kravitz chest from the force of his orgasm. Feeling Magnus tighten and pulse around him as he comes, watching Magnus’ face contort in ecstasy while Taako works him over and kisses him breathless sends Kravitz straight over the edge. His vision blacks out for a moment and the ringing in his ears leaves him deaf to his own cries of completion.

He comes back down to the sight of Taako removing the cock ring from around Magnus’ softening dick and tossing it off the side of the bed as well, hands running over his body gently as he catches his breath. When Magnus starts to pull himself off of Kravitz, his thighs shake so violently that both Taako and Kravitz support him until he's laid down between them. They let their hands roam and caress over him, kissing and whispering how good he was for them, how good he made them feel, how much they love him. 

“I love you, too,” his voice wavers, and Kravitz can’t help but lean down and kiss him gently, Taako following suit, first to Magnus and then up to Kravitz’s lips as well. Kravitz feels soft in the glow that is his two boys post coital, all of them leaning and arranging themselves in a way that they’re all touching in the aftermath.

“How about a bath,” Taako suggests, “and then some brunch?” Kravitz and Magnus nod eagerly, and Taako smiles, leaving them with soft lingering kisses to go run the bath for them. 

Once Taako is gone, Kravitz leans up on one elbow besides Magnus, cups his face and noses along his cheek, breathes out, “are you okay,” against his skin. 

“Yes, are you kidding? That was amazing!” he laughs then, full body in a way that makes Kravitz sag with relief. His laughter falls into a happy hum as he cups Kravitz’s face back, letting his thumb stroke over his defined cheekbones. “We missed you this morning, even if it was only for a few hours…” he mock pouts. Kravitz huffs a laugh.

“I think I made it up plenty, don’t you think?” he teases back, nosing Magnus chin up to kiss along his neck.

“Mmm, I don’t know, I could use some more convincing-” his sentence cuts off in a gasp as Kravitz bites on a mark he had made previously.

“Geez, I thought I was insatiable!” Taako stands at the side of the bed, rolls his eyes in fake exasperation when they look to him. “C’mon boys, bath time. Krav, we really made a mess out of you, and I am not having my beautifully made brunch ruined by your horny asses.”

“Like your ass is not also horny,” Magnus retorts and extracts himself from Kravitz’s embrace to reach out and smack Taakos butt playfully, met with a high yelp, and hands smacking back. Without Magnus’ warmth, Kravitz feels how sticky he really is, what with both Magnus and Taakos come drying on his skin. How did they let him cuddle them like this?   
“Taakos right, a bath is definitely in order,” he says, standing and making his way towards the bathroom where steam is already filing from the door. When he turns to see if they’re following, both their eyes are trained on him, raking over his dark skin in darting motions as if to absorb his form in its entirety. Kravitz shakes his head and smiles; he doesn’t think they’ll be leaving the bedroom at all today, and that’s fine by him.


End file.
